


The Biggest Lie

by hollowanchors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowanchors/pseuds/hollowanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest lie John Watson has ever heard is that your heart breaks.  It's not just your heart, everything inside of you shatters like glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Lie

The biggest lie John Watson has  ever heard is that your heart breaks.  It's not just your heart, everything inside of you shatters like glass.  And the pieces never quite fit back together again.  Not the way they were before; there's always the lingering reminder shadowing your every thought even when those thoughts have strayed for miles and miles.  And he doesn't think that it ever really stops.  

They say that time heals all wounds.  He thinks that's a lie too.  Wounds never heal; they stop bleeding and scar and you're left with a constant reminder of what came to pass.  All that time can do is cloud your memory but all it takes is a scent, a sound, a sight, a simple string of words and he's back to where it started.  The fractured glass inside of him  splinters and cracks and collapses and there is absolutely nothing he can do but watch as his mind stubbornly relays every moment that caused it all--every word leading up to it--in sharp, clear focus that even alcohol can't blur.


End file.
